The Mistakes We Made
by Velosarahptor
Summary: After the war, things happen. and who are Drake and Lizzie Weasley? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The Mistakes We Made

Chapter 1

WHAT???

"Weasleys, Granger, I have something to…er inform you of," Minerva McGonagall addressed the large group of people in front of her. "I went to congragulate Mr Potter, but he and Miss Weasley, were er, whats the word the kids use these days… making out, and er, well, some Death Eater er, well come here guys." Two small children walked into the Great Hall, a black haired boy, and a little redhead girl, about 3, looking extremely scared.

"Bloody Hell!" Muttered Ron.

"Now, we are in need of a… guardian of the two."

"We'll do it!" Hermione exclaimed immidiatley, taking Ron's hand. "Oh, we forgot to tell you, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! He asked right after the war!"

"Right, well, er… Poppy, could you look after them, for a while? Come with me, we'll discuss this in my office. Come, come." They walked up to her office. "We have a few options, one, you can just adopt them, or two, erase their memories while they're sleeping, and place new ones into their heads. For Potter's safety, we will need to change at least his first name, and put a glamour on his scar. I can permanently erase the scar, and for the best, give him different hair colour. What'll it be?"

"I think it will be best to erase their memories, and do the glamour. Oh, and changing their names will be necessary."

"Ok, so what shall we call them?"

"I really like the name Elizabeth! And Drake, for Harry!"

"OK, it's settled. I will have the memories ready for tonight. By tomarrow, you will be parents!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A/N I hope you like! I was going to have McGonagall say 'sucking face' instead of 'making out' but I can't imagine her saying that! Oh, and I will make future chapters longer!

~Sarah

PS

Review Button: CLICK ME! CLICK ME!

You: *Start Typing*


	2. Awww! So Cute!

The Mistakes we Made

Chapter 2

1 Year Later

"Mummy, I wanna go flyin' with daddy!" Drake begged.

"Want to, Drake, and he's not even HOME YET!" Hermione replied.

"Whatever," He rolled his emerald eyes.

"Why don't you go colour with your sister?"

"Cuz colourin' is for girls."

"Okay, then, well, don't bother me because I have to cook dinner,"

"'Kay! I love you, mummy!"

"I love you, too, baby," At that moment, Ron walked in, cursing.

"The bloody flippin ministry!" Hermione wouldn't let him finish.

"Language," She jerked her head in the direction of the open sitting room door, where Elizabeth was colouring, and Drake was watching TV.

"Sorry," Drake suddenly realized his father was home.

"Daddy! I wanna go flyin with you!" He yelled, running to give his father a big hug.

"Later,"

"Why not NOW?"

"Cuz I gotta change outa my work clothes,"

"Because I have to change out of." Hermione scolded.

"I knew that,"

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England!"

"We have a Queen?"

"You are not smart, you know that?"

"Su-re," And with that, he left to go change. 5 minutes later, he bounded down the stairs.

"Who wants to go flying?" He yelled.

"Mememememememeeeeeeeeee!" Drake screamed.

"Okay!" He picked his son up, and brought him outside. They got on a broom, and took off. After an hour of flying, Hermione called them in for dinner.

"So, Lizzie, how was your day?" Ron asked Elizabeth.

"Good!" She giggled.

"Well, that's good!" She giggled some more.

"How was your day, daddy?"

"Good!" He giggled in a good impression of Lizzie. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"That's good!" He giggled, again impersonating her. This time she couldn't keep her giggles in, and she burst out laughing. So, it was only a matter of time, before Hermione and Drake joined in.

"Mummy, can we watch a movie?" Drake asked.

"After you and Lizzie finish your lessons," She replied.

"Oh-kay," And that's what they did. After magically cleaning the dishes, Hermione sat with her children at the table, and started working.

"Now, who can remember how to write the Alphabet?"

"I can, mummy!" Lizzie squealed. And she wrote the Alphabet, wobbly, but still wrote it on the paper in front of her.

"Good job, Lizzie!"

"I am good at the Alpadet!"

"Alphabet, sweetie,"

"Right," They practiced letters for 15 or so more minutes until Drake shouted,

"MOVIE TIME!" At the end of the lesson.

A/N I will be posting a lot, because I thought of a scene that I want to happen when they're 11, so I need to get posting! Also, pay attention to the details in the next chapter!

~Sarah

PS I OWN NOTHING! ALL HAIL JK!


	3. A Movie and the Park!

The Mistakes We Made

Chapter 3

A Movie and the Park

"I wanna watch Bratz!" Lizzie shouted.

"I wanna watch Narnia!" Drake yelled.

"BRATZ!"

"NARNIA!"

"BRATZ!"

"NARNIA!"

"BRATZ!"

"NARNIA!"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH! If we can't decide on a movie, we won't watch one at all." Hermione bellowed. Ron snickered, but shut up when his wife gave him _the glare. _

"Ok, mummy," Drake looked guilty at this sentence.

"If you guys can compromise, I will read you the movies you both would like. There's The Spongebob Movie, The Muppets, Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Brother Bear, Finding Nemo, and Shark Tale. What'll it be?"

"SPONGEBOB!" They both screamed at the same time. Hermione popped the movie into the DVD player, and went to make some popcorn. The little family watched the movie, Lizzie and Hermione both fell asleep, but were woken suddenly by Drake and Ron singing along with Spongebob and Patrick.

"NOW THAT WE'RE MEN! NOW THAT WE'RE MEN!" They were shouting. Hermione and Lizzie caught each other's eyes, and smirked. Then they both fell back asleep again.

"(SpongeBob)  
I'm a goofy goober  
(backround)  
ROCK!  
(s.b.)  
Your a goofy goober  
(b)  
ROCK!  
(s.b.)  
Were all goofy gooberS  
(b)  
ROCK!  
(S.B.)  
goofy goofy goofy goober  
(B)  
ROCK  
(S.B.)  
Put your toys away.  
Well all i gotta say when you tell me not to play i say no way!  
(b)  
NO!  
(S.B)  
Way no no no no way  
I'm a kid you say when you say i'm a kid  
I say say it again and then i say thanks!  
(b)  
THANKS!  
(S.B.)  
Thank you very much.  
So if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!  
I'm a goofy goober.  
(b)  
ROCK!  
(S.B.)  
your a goofy goober  
(b)  
ROCK  
(S.B.)  
Were all goofy goober.  
(b)  
Rock!  
(s.b.)  
goofy goofy goofy goober. yeah!" They sang as the movie ended. _My boys, _thought Hermione, _my good old boys. _After a couple rounds of 'Goofy Goober' everyone finally went to bed. And they had a bit of a lie in. Hermione woke her family, and they ate breakfast.

"Who wants to go to the park?" She asked.

"ME!" They all shouted. So everyone got dressed, and they made their way to the park.

LIZZIE'S POV

When me and my family walked into the park, I noticed a little girl, about my age, and her parents, over on the grass. The mum was taking pictures of the little blonde girl in every position possible. The girl twirled her braids, and showed off her jeans to the camera. When they spoke, they had this weird accent. I shook them off, and followed my family to the swings. Mum and dad pushed me and Drake in the baby swings. The little girl got on one of the big kid swings, and swung really high. Her mum and dad watched, and snapped pictures. I still shook them off, out of my mind. After all, they were of no importance. Not to me, anyway. The little girl was important to her parents, though. The way they snapped pictures of her at every angle, and she just smiled. I felt a twinge of jealousy creep up my body, wishing my mum would do the same once in a while.

NARRATOR POV

"Higher, mum higher!" Lizzie laughed.

"OK!" Hermione replied, pushing her daughter as high as the little swing would go. Lizzie laughed and laughed.

"Mummy, I wanna get out! I wanna slide on the slide!"

"Sure, hang on!" Hermione lifted Lizzie out of the swing. Lizzie ran to the slide, her mother on her heels. She climbed up the ladder, and sat down at the top. Hermione grabbed a hold of her hand, and led her down the slide, and onto the padding at the bottom. Lizzie squealed. Then she ran to the monkey bars, and played on them, for a long time, while Drake remained in the swing. The blonde girl ran towards the slide, with her parents close behind, and she climbed to the top. She laid down on her stomach on the top of the slide, and pushed off. Her mum was clicking pictures all the way down. Then the family sat down on the grass and had a little picnic.

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" Lizzie complained.

"Ok, you go over by daddy, and I'll go home and make a picnic for us!" Hermione replied.

"YAY!" Lizzie kept on eyeing the little family, curiously. But thankfully, they finished their lunch, and made there way home. Probably because it was summer, and it was hot. Hermione returned with lunch, and they ate their picnic.

"Mummy, daddy I wanna go swimming!" Drake complained.

"Ok, we can go after lunch," Ron replied. They finished their lunch, and went home to get their swim suits on. Lizzie raced up the stairs, and came down in a white and navy striped one piece swim suit. Hermione and Ron shoved floaties on Lizzie and Drake's arms, and then got ready themselves. But, to Lizzie's horror, the family was at the Ottery St. Catchpole outdoor waterpark, too, and there was the girl, in a pink bikini, posing on top of a waterslide with her dad. Her mum kept on taking pictures, and got a really nice one of them in the air, after flinging off of the edge, and the girl let go of her dad, and flew into the air and into the deep water, with a splash.

LIZZIE'S POV

The jealousy came back. There was the blonde girl, in a pink bikini, posing with her dad atop the biggest waterslide. They went down, and she let go of him, in midair, and fell into the water with big splash. IN THE DEEP END WITH NO FLOATIES! I thought she was going to drown. Her mum was carrying a little boy, probably her little brother, in her arms. But I was determined to not let her spoil my fun. And I didn't.

NARRATOR POV

The Weasley's left with smiles on their faces. All was well. Sorta.

A/N Another chapter! And remember, pay attention to the little details!


	4. Who was that?

The Mistakes We Made

Chapter 4

Who was that?

When the kids were safely in bed, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen talking.

"Wasn't that the Matterly girl? And the Ludkey boy?" Hermione asked. Ron wasn't looking at her.

"I-I think so," He replied, looking confused.

"I never knew they had a daughter, or a son. And I think it was! That was Robert Ludkey!" She had a smile on her face.

"So?"

"Well, he was a Quidditch legend, and, he was in our year, along with Susan Matterly."

"Why is this important? Why do we care what Robert Ludkey and Christine Matterly are up to?"

"Well, for one thing, they would have had to have their daughter in our 5th year. And another, did you notice the look on Lizzie's face when she saw them? Like everything was wrong about us. It made me feel all weird. She couldn't stop."

"Well, I know what will make you feel better!" Ron had a mischievous smile on his face, as he leaned in to kiss her. That lasted about, two minutes.

"Well, that did make me feel better, but I still wonder. The Matterly's and the Ludkey's were big families. But whatever, I guess. I'm going to bed, care to join me?"

"Be up in a minute!" Ron thought. And thought. Much more thinking then anyone would think him capable of. What if Lizzie thought that they weren't being fair? After all, the little Ludkey Matterly girl was wearing a bikini, could swing by herself on the normal swings, could swim, and didn't need help down the slide. And her parent's absolutely adored her. It wasn't like they didn't love Lizzie and Drake, just it was weird raising your best friend and little sister at age 4. He shrugged it off. After all, why should he care? He always envied Ludkey and Hermione had always been jealous of the Matterly girls, and all their cousins. After all, she had 9 aunts and uncles, and 3 sisters. He trudged up the stairs, and crawled into bed with 'his 'Mione'! Ha! Who thought up that? Ron and Hermione woke up that morning, forgetting about yesterday's troubles. All was well with the Weasley's. Sorta. At breakfast, though, a _certain _little girl brought it up. And her name was Ginerva Molly Elizabeth Hermione Weasley.

"Daddy, mummy, who was that little girl at the park and waterpark yesterday?" Lizzie asked. Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They blushed, and stammered a bit.

"O-o-h nobody," Hermione answered nervously.

"You know who she was, don't you."

"N-n-o"

"Yes, you do! Go look in the mirror!" Hermione got up. She had a bright red face, and was sweating like mad.

"NOBODY!"

"Okay, sorry for bringing it up!"

"Mummy's a little tense today, huh?" Ron smirked.

"You don't look so mellow yourself." And he didn't. He looked a mess. After that, everyone went back to bed.

A/N Another little filler chapter for the next. ALSO NOTE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT SKIPS TO WHEN THEY ARE 8!

~Sarah

JK OWNS ALL! ALL HAIL QUEEN ROWLING!


	5. Annoying Hogwarts Questions!

The Mistakes We Made

Chapter 5

Annoying Hogwarts Questions!

"Mum, when's my Hogwarts letter gonna come?" 8 year old Lizzie Weasley asked her mother.

"You already know! It'll come when you turn 11!" Hermione replied. It had been nonstop Hogwarts talk since they found out about it.

"Well, what house will I be in?"

"I don't know! Now get ready, school starts in 10 minutes!"

"Okay…" She had that sad puppy dog look on her face. No matter how much she loved school, she NEEDED ANSWERS NOW!

"DRAKE! GET DOWN HERE! SCHOOL STARTS SOON!"

"Gosh, mum! Don't damage my hearing! Drake is right there!"

"Sorry, just irritated!"

"OK, then!" They hopped into the car and left for school. It was the last day before summer. May 2nd. Drake and Lizzie's 9th birthday. Of course they would be having a party, right after school. A sleepover, at Mt. Olympus in Britain. Each gender getting their own room, plus one for Ron and Hermione. Little did they know, the party will bring unexpected and unwanted surprises.

A/N Sorry! Sorry for all the filler chapters! Ohhh, that's cold! The AC just went on under the computer desk! AND IT'S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!

~Sarah!


End file.
